As health planning agencies become more influential and sophisticated, there arises a strong need to have available quantitative approaches to regional allocation problems. The major objective of this research is to develop a series of mathematical models for effectively allocating high cost health services throughout a specified region. These quantitative models to be effectively implemented must be characterized by three criteria: a) Models must be realistic and match the needs of the community and community planners, b) Models must be in a form such that they can be understood by planners and providers, and c) Models must take into account the socio political factors which affect the feasibility of successful implementation when determining measures of effectiveness. This has led to additional objectives: a) To create organizational and informational support upon which quantitative models may be based, b) To facilitate the implementation of quantitative approaches by interacting with the Comprehensive Health Planning Association and providers, c) To evaluate the success or failure of changes caused by regional allocation decisions and d) To evaluate the process of introducing quantitative skills into regional decision making. Emphasis has been placed upon emergency medical services, recognizing from a systems point of view, the integral role EMS plays in the delivery of primary health care. Research will continue in the development of planning models, analysis of economic impact, categorization, development of performance measures; and community studies. As the project progresses, the knowledge gained through the study of EMS will be used to expand research into related areas such as ambulatory care and specialty facilities such as coronary care, intensive care, surgery, orthopedics, etc. A necessary by-product of this research is the encouragement and catalytic effort to create self- supporting data systems which can be utilized for research and eventually for monitoring and managing the results of implementation.